Eating His Soul
by Daroga's Sidekick
Summary: Ginny ponders about how to eat Harry's soul


               How do you eat someone's soul?

                    Perhaps when you kiss them you suck it out like a dementor does to his victim. But that's what you do only when you want them to be boring and lifeless. I want him to stay alive and be himself. Quidditch captain, most eligible bachelor; yet frequently see in the arms of Cho Chang, the hero who conquered the Dark Lord.

      He doesn't ignore me. I should be thankful, but I wonder…does he do it because I'm his best friend's sister? 

   Would he pay attention to me if I drank his soul?

   I've often wondered what it would taste like. Perhaps enchiladas or maybe coffee; something exotic like guava and passion fruit? Just as long as it's not Earl Grey tea. 

    I asked Hermione once how to eat someone's soul. She looked alarmed at the prospect of it. 

   "It's only for school."

  Thankfully Hermione thinks that anything that has to do with school deserves the help.

   Her smile reminded me of a Cheshire cat.

   "To make sure the soul actually allows you to drink it, you must have and out of body experience. Maybe stay under water for a few minutes. You won't drown of course…just be knocked out for a while. And you would need to look desirable for the soul or it won't receive you. Oh and bring a straw…that's the only way to drink the soul."

   "Thank you Hermione."

   "No problem Ginny. Good luck on your paper."

  Poor Hermione. She didn't know unbalanced. You can't detect that with magic.

                                                               #

 After lunch, when I was supposed to be going to Herbology, I walked down to the lake. In my bag were my blue gossamer dress, a straw, and my favorite perfume. 

  It was nerve wracking; changing in full daylight. And as I walked into the water I became suddenly afraid that his soul wouldn't like hairy legs. I had shaved that morning, but the water gave me goose pimples.

  As my head went under the water and my dress fanned out in front of me, I raised my fingers to my lips in a gesture towards Hermione.

   Here's to you Hermione.

I'm terribly stupid. 

  I thought the sudden shift in my position was because of the current. The jet propulsion beneath me was like a massage. It continued to massage me until the seaweed rose out of the depths and pulled me under. The feathers of the leaves were unlike anything I'd ever known…it was bumpy and smooth all at the same time. 

  I'm hallucinating.

   Panic.

 Succeeded by peacefulness.

                                                              #

There's a memory somewhere in the back of my head. I'm at my Uncle Wesley's house and my great aunt Hazel is there. My mother told me to stay away from her. But she had the longest, most beautiful, white hair I'd ever seen. And she was sitting in a patch of flowers. I wanted to touch her and her hair. As my hand reaches out to stroke it, she turns around and is mumbling. Her eyes roll back into her head and she begins to froth at her mouth. Then her eyes readjust and I'm standing there staring into them. They have no end. And they hypnotize me, fore I know there is a point where you must look away and blink, but I can't. She held me there in her eyes, until she broke it off. My mum had the carry me away screaming. I wanted to go back and just sit and stare.                                                Those were the eyes of a crazy person.

  And then the memory is gone. Vanished. A wisp of smoke where it once played in my head. 

  Blinding me.

 It hurts my fragile glass eyes as I open them.

  Ron, Harry, Hermione.

 This is funny.

 Hermione wasn't joking.

 "I drank your soul."

"Ginny…you're sick."

 Shut up Ron

 "I didn't expect you to take me seriously."

 Too late Hermione

 "You taste good…but deeper down you're retch-worthy…the taste of death."

 "Ginny you're scaring me."

  Harry…precious…are you evil? You can tell me. I know the truth now.

"We have to leave now Ginny, get better."

  His lips brush my forehead.

   "Goodbye Ron…goodbye Hermione…Harry you can't leave."

 "Ginny stop it!"

  I think your soul likes me Harry. It's wrapping me up in a silk cocoon. Preserving me.

 "Goodbye Ginny." Harry whispers into my ear.

  Mine, Mine, Mine. 

"Get better soon."

 I'll be seeing you very soon Harry. In your dreams maybe. In the depths of your soul. 

  Perhaps in your fears.

    Farewell.


End file.
